


Thirty Day Smut Challenge #2: First Kiss

by majesticdragonair



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge: Waycest [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: ‘Kobra turned his head to gaze at his brother, forgetting how close Poison was and their noses brushing, Party going as red as his hair. But the older leaned forward and kissed his brother, this time now closed mouth and quick.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda crappy but i kiinda like it????? oh well

Their first kiss was only a peck on the lips when Gerard had figured out a way to get out of Battery City. He was dragging his brother down the street of the boarded up town, before Mikey called for him to stop. Gerard turned, still holding hands.

“Where- Where are we going?” Mikey asked, panting slightly as he wasn’t use to running this much.

“We’re getting out of here, Mikes,” Gerard responded, pulling the other close. “Ray said he found a group of people who were leaving tonight, and so we’ll be joining them, all three of us.”

Mikey nodded, staring up at his brother. “Yeah, okay, let’s get out of here.”

Gerard didn’t moving at first, looking back at Mikey before he leaned down and pressed a dry, chaste kiss to his lips before running down the path again, his fingers interlocked with his brother’s.

Mikey always thought it didn’t count, and had always wanted his big brother to kiss him properly. Long and slow, opened mouthed and lazy, passionate and loving, anything more than the silly chaste kiss he had gotten. And Mikey got that, two months after meeting Fun Ghoul and forming to be The Fabulous Killjoy’s.

-

Kobra had trouble sleeping at now, and out in the desert, it was worse. It was cold at night, and the hot weather during the day was such a drastic change that the blonde never thought he’d get use to. It wasn’t surprising when Poison walked over, sitting next to Kobra and leaning against the same rock.

“Nightmares, Mikes?” He asked, being the only one allowed to use his real name. Kobra shook his head, not saying anything. He leaned his head against Party’s shoulder, sighing into the sky. Sure, Jet and Ghoul were great company and quickly became their best friends. But nothing would compare to the relationship Kobra had with his big brother, which border lined a normal brotherly relationship half the time.

‘What’re you thinking about?” Party asked, his hand loosely intertwining with Kobra’s. Kobra squeezed back and shrugged. “Us.”

“What about us?” Party leaned his chin on Mikey’s shoulder, his nose poking Kid’s cheek. The younger didn’t react, and didn’t hesitate when he said he was thinking about their first kiss long ago, when they ran down the cold streets of Battery City and finally escaped that hell. He never hesitated when he spoke to his brother, telling him everything.

It was silent, before Kobra asked, “Why did you kiss me that night?”

Gerard hummed, before shrugging. “It was the moment. You were right then, and we were finally going be free. If it wasn’t you, I wouldn’t have done it. You’ve been there my entire life Mikey, you’re the only one who understands me anymore.’

Kobra turned his head to gaze at his brother, forgetting how close Poison was and their noses brushing, Party going as red as his hair. But the older leaned forward and kissed his brother, this time now closed mouth and quick.

They both closed their eyes, their lips and tongues moving together messily, neither caring about how this was their first proper kiss. Kobra had weaved his hands back into Gerard’s hair, feeling his brother’s hand on his waist as he pulled him closer.

Kobra pulled back, not being able to breath from how intense the kiss was and how inexperienced he was, but Gerard held him close, their foreheads pressed together.

“Can I keep kissing you like that?” Party asked, nuzzling his nose against his brothers. “I like kissing you.”

“Yeah,’ Mikey nodded. “I like kissing you too, Gee. I really like kissing you.”


End file.
